earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Naiama
Category:Dormant =General= *'Affiliation:' Darnassus, Temple of the Moon *'Sign:' Cancer (July 22) =Physical Description= Naiama is typical night elf. However, her hair is a mixture of sapphire and silver strands. It may look lightning blue. (This is abnormal for Kal'dorei, and as such she was not born with it. Will be explained below.) Her facial markings are akin to the cut of blades, as the sign of her family. Noteworthy Artifacts *A large, golden medallion on a chain. Origins unknown; found on the ship that became Fox of the North. (In possession of Creel) *Strange polished, blue translucent (now dulled) stone set in gold on a golden chain. Received from Creel. (In possession of Creel) *Arianis' sentinel helm Abilities (As a hunter, archer, and tracker) Naiama has the ability to sense 'presences,' or the individual essence of a nearby being. She has not released how she does this, nor who taught her. Strengths: If she knows the person previously, she will be able to tell who it is. For example, she is upstairs in a house and hears someone come inside. She knows it is her ally not only by the sound of his steps or the smell on his clothes, but because his presence is one she can feel and recognize. Weaknesses: This power fails against any magic hiding a person's presence, invisibility, or enhanced stealth. Also, Naiama can be distracted; she must concentrate to feel who or what is around her. (The actual process is literally taken from the minimap, rather than the idea of tracking by way of picking through footprints. Humanoids, beasts, demons, undead, etc. are all viewable to her. However, if it's not on the minimap for the player, Naiama won't feel it.) =Personality= Is Naiama, now calling herself Naiama'zair because of the manner in which she was saved, has regained 'herself'. However, she doubts she will ever be able to forgive herself for that brief glimpse of time in which atrocities were committed. She is reserved and heavy-hearted by her previous deeds. Was Made to Be This Kaldorei could be condescending. She had a particular view of the world, and anyone else who thought otherwise ought to be transformed or disposed of. Her opinion of religion was incredibly biased, on the spectrum of zealotry. Follow or you will never reap the rewards. She had little care for other people's feelings, unless they were useful to her and her goals. Was ] Reserved, devoted, young, and open-minded to all but a few subjects. Coming from a non-traditional family, Naiama had her own set of goals, based on the honor of her family rather than her race. She was loyal to those close to her. Devotion was one of her main attributes. Naiama rarely voiced her opinion on religion, yet had a love for the goddess Elune. Believing spirituality to be a private ordeal with the Goddess herself, she did not sympathize with any that tried to force their beliefs on others. However, she became more outgoing with her newfound independence. She could be indecisive and hesitant, though at other times quite stubborn. When in trouble, she would often look to her close friends for help while struggling internally for answers. Unfortunately, she often lacked direction in life. If the stars aligned, if the coils called, what would she do? =History= Born in Auberdine to a sentinel and an outrunner in approx. year 405. She was raised in Darkshore. Py'amus Tahlas, her father, was a laid back man who did various jobs, but he was always loyal to loved ones. Arianis, her mother, was slightly more conservative, and the authoritative figure of the house. Neither were of any noble status nor caste. Naiama was a loner as a child and often watched the sky and ocean or wandered the forests. She was an only-child, but the small family was extremely close and loving, even though both parents were frequently gone or traveling for their occupations. In 613, during the Third War, Naiama's mother held the defensive with a few other sentinels while her father mostly stealthed the forests to follow enemy activity. After the war, her mother transfered to the new island as a Darnassus sentinel. Guardian In 619, Naiama left Darnassus to find her way in the Eastern Kingdoms, aid the younger races, as well as learn the ways of shadows and daggers. After a chance meeting, she joined with the House Nightstone. Vyrella, a warden in Sirithil's employ as a body guard, recognized Naiama for her skills and recruited her as a warden. Later, a disgruntled Vyrella left her position to the much younger Kaldorei. Naiama created a new order of body guards called the "Stewards," who based themselves on devotion and obedience. She instated herself as High Steward and guarded while continuing combat training. Soon after, she fell in love with Sirithil, and they began a relationship that was largely based on her service to the noblewoman. Eventually she shifted her training, specialized in tracking. In her case, finding enemies was prioritized over hiding from them. Near the end of 619, Naiama disappeared from the Eastern Kingdoms when her mother fell ill from an unknown disease. A month or so later she returned in disguise, distraught. Her mother had died a horrible death before her time, left disfigured. Later, Naiama became aware of Sirithil's habit to womanize. She reluctantly tolerated such, but never argued against it, perhaps because of her grieving, along with her love for a fellow employee, Creel. Oroborus In a strange occurrence, Naiama became locked in her dreams. It was up to Alkan (another associate of the House, soon to be Vizier), an odd human trained in shamanism and shadowweaving as well as priesthood, to save her from eternal unconsciousness. Alkan claimed she was having "The Calling", a supernatural event between hunter and beast. When she did wake up, she wandered into the forests of Feralas and found a red windserpent she named Kethinal, meaning "The Distant Wind" in elvish. The priest performed a ritual to bond Naiama and Kethinal's soul. Months later, when hunting in Azshara, she had an unfortunate run-in with satyrs, who fatally wounded her and killed Kethinal. This broke and confused the soul link between her and the serpent. Even worse, it appeared the link was more complicated than first conceived. When Kethinal died, Naiama was pulled away from Azeroth. Her body did not die, however, and her mother's soul took her place. Naiama was prematurely forced into death, while her mother was unnaturally forced into life. Arianis, in Naiama's body, was found by Alkan. For a few weeks she remained, until enough was understood about the predicament. Another ritual was done after a serpent egg was found in Feralas, returning Naiama to life and Arianis to death. This strange mixture and bondage of souls left the newborn Kethinal with blue scales and Naiama with streaks of her mother's silver hair. During her stage of 'death', the young elf had revelations about her previous life. Upon her return to Stormwind, she ended her relationship with Sirithil as well as her old position. Fate ]] For a time, Naiama lived (for the most part) peacefully and independently. She became an employee at the archery and ammo shop of Stormwind, The Empty Quiver, working under Frederick Stover. She moved out of the city to live in Elwynn Forest with her lover, Creel. However, a certain soothsayer began to influence her ideas on time and fate. Life gradually became more peculiar. Why did a star disappear? What was Kethinal? Where were all her memories? Why were her dreams violent? After a terrifying visit with her ill father, a sickness of the spirit hit Naiama. A hissing voice. A face in the dark. Naiama was 'temporarily' dismissed from her job by suggestion of Lina Stover, no longer 'suited' for it - nor stable. There were several incidents of intruders in her home, the first of which ended the life of her father. She went missing for several days, though soon returned - quite different. The Peaceful Path For her crimes, Tyrande charged Naiama to assist the druids in Kalimdor, banished from the capitals of the Alliance until she reaches the Kal'dorei age of adulthood. For a time, she protected the Felwood forests from further taint. Recent Strangely, the druids ordered Naiama through the newly opened portal to Outland. She obeyed, yet was hesitant at this discrepancy between two authorities. For over six months she assisted the Alliance in Hellfire Peninsula, not returning to Darnassus or Stormwind. Beyond On July 23, a day after her birthday, Naiama returned to Creel's house to give a final goodbye. She has disappeared into the mists of time, on a mission to restore her past. = Companions = *Daehathil, Wise White-Wing (owl) *Baelern, Winter Guardian (bear) *Vonavin, Ice Storm (frostsabre) Past elvish #Sharae, Sun Beast (lion) #Laria, Night Hunter (speckled nightsabre) #Kethinal, The Distant Wind (red windserpent) #Kethinal, The Distant Wind (blue windserpent) Basque #Odolehiztari, Blood Hunter (bat) =NPCs= *Py'amus Tahlas (Sapphire Companion): Rogue Naiama's father, delirious with grief over the loss of his ancient wife. He is dead, though it is presumed Jin'do the Hexxer possesses a crystal relating to Py'amus. (Played.) *Arianis Mith'orn Tahlas (Silverdawn Greytree): Warrior/Sentinel Naiama's mother, who has a mysterious link with her daughter and daughter's pet. She is, as far as we know, in the realm of death. (Played.) *"Sprigg": Warlock A gnome who temporarily lived with the elf. She was saved from dehydration, starvation, etc, by Naiama in Theramore. Her true name is unknown. (Played mostly through text; alt.) *Frederick Stover: Owner of The Empty Quiver. (Blizzard NPC.) *Lina Stover: Employee of The Empty Quiver and daughter to Frederick. (Blizzard NPC.) *Kejano: The Hakkari Blooddrinker in charge of the party that captured Naiama in Nadir of Fate. Notes *Elvish names are using D&D Faerunian elvish prefixes and suffixes (to capture an elven mood). *In the game, Kaldorei have last names such as "Feathermoon" and "Whisperwind." If Naiama's surname were to be translated to Common, she would be called Naiama Wildblade, but the ring to it isn't the same. ---- =Links= *IC Journal *Art, Stories *Old Stories of Naiama *Player's DA account where RP art can be found =Art= Created by Earthsprite *"Looming" * "Blood Moon Dream" (relating to journal) *"Soul Trinity" * "The Wayward Steward" *"The Calling of the Distant Wind" *"Naiama's Vision" Other Lilith by John Collier thumb|500px|center|Wut teh fux guyz cmon srsly!